


Just ask her out

by GettingGreyer



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Brotp, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Trini and Zack are Brotp, Zack is the best wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettingGreyer/pseuds/GettingGreyer
Summary: "Just ask her out!""It's not that simple!"In which Zack is a great best friend who tries to get Trini to ask out the nameless girl she has a crush on.





	

People used to stare at the five of them. They stared at Billy who had somehow found himself in the company of a former cheerleader and a former football player. They stared at the outcasts Trini and Zack as the pair walked down the hall. They stared at Kimberly and Jason, Trini and Billy, Zack and Jason, Kimberly and Trini, and every iteration of their group.

 

It didn’t take long for people to begin asking questions, to begin gossiping. Some believed that they shared a drug dealer, that they were part of a cult, after all, how else could kids so different come together?

 

After a while they became used to the strange sight that was their group. So, no one paid a passing glance at the sight of Zack and Trini standing together in the cafeteria, the former wearing a joyous smirk and the latter glancing nervously. Most assumed the pair to be dating, they would later realize that that assumption was wrong.  _ Very wrong. _

 

“Just ask her out!” Zack whispered, gently pushing Trini’s shoulder forward for emphasis.

 

“It’s not that simple,” Trini glanced at Zack who shook his head.

 

“Yes, it is.” Zack paused, then his eyes lit up and a surly smile grew on his face. “I’ll show you,”

 

“Wait, what?” Trini said, but it was too late. Zack was already stalking over to the girl in question. The girl with gorgeous deep brown skin and lovely brown eyes. “Zack!” Trini hissed, “Don’t!”

 

Zack simply turned his head around, smiled and waved at Trini, before returning back to his goal. He reached the girl who was sitting at a table alone in the corner reading a book. She lowered the book as she caught sight of the totally cool and suave Zack. Trini anxiously stared at the pair. She strained her ears in an attempt to learn what was being said, but she couldn’t hear anything. Why didn’t Ranger powers give her super hearing? Trini saw the girl in question raise an eyebrow at Zack, but then she turned her face to Trini and she  _ smiled.  _ Trini instantly averted her eyes and tried to ignore the blush forming on her cheeks.

 

Zack walked back to Trini, still wearing a cool expression. “See, easy.”

 

“I’m not an expert on body language, but I’m pretty sure she turned you down.” Trini shot out, glad that her cheeks no longer burned.

 

“Well, of course she said no. She’s not straight.”

 

Trini raised an eye. “How do you figure that?”

 

“She said no to me.”

 

“And every girl who turns you down is gay? Is that it?”

 

“In my experience, yes.” Zack’s face turned lighter and he spoke in a sudden truthful seriousness that was not often seen. “But, seriously, asking may be hard, but she could say yes and you wouldn’t want to miss that.”

 

“And if she says no?”

 

“Then you’ll know.” His suave smile returned. “And then we can bond over our mutual rejection.”

 

Trini laughed. “Okay, I’ll ask her out.” Trini looked over to the beautiful girl, who had returned to reading the book. A blush began to form on Trini’s cheeks once again. “Just not today.”

 

Zack nodded, “Take your time.”

 

“Thanks,” Trini said without any sarcasm. She meant it.

 

****

 

A week passes and Trini still hasn’t even worked up the courage to even talk to the girl. What would she even say? She’s not much of a conversationalist, she knows that, she knows she sucks at the socializing thing. So, she decides that instead of asking her out she’ll just stare at the girl like a total creep. Yup. Life is just great.

 

Zack sometimes catches her eyes in these moments and he always gives her that look. That look that says, ‘Ask her out moron.’ Trini sometimes just shrugs in these moments, other times she gives him a friendly glare. He’ll return it with an exasperated sigh. Sometimes their silent conversations ended there, other times it continued like that for the rest of the lunch period and by the end of it Trini will feel just a little more confident. A little more courageous and she’ll find herself walking over to the girl, but then that same girl, that gorgeous totally-out-of-Trini’s-league girl, will raise her eyes to meet Trini’s and Trini just freezes and rushes back to her seat, a blush covering her face. Zack always gave her a reassuring smile in those moments.

 

It was those moments that Trini was most grateful for Zack. He always encouraged her, but it never felt like pressure. He encouraged her to come out to her parents, to ask out girls, but Trini never felt like she was being ordered or pressured by him. It was so unlike her own parents’ encouragement, where they “encouraged” her to go out more, to talk more, to get friends. That’s what Trini loved about Zach and the others, they all felt like a family, but they were so different from her own. When Trini was with her fellow Rangers she felt truly at home, and even when she was misunderstood she knew that they would be there. It was so unlike her own family.

 

After months of crushing on the girl Trini walked up to Zach. “I’m going to do it. I’ll ask her out.”

 

Zack’s face broke out into a grin. “That’s great! If you need any pick up lines then just ask.”

 

“Wow, thanks. I’m sure they’ll help a lot.” Trini sarcastically said, but she wore a real smile.

 

The pair entered the cafeteria, the other rangers were sitting at their table, but the girl was not in her usual seat. Annoyance immediately set. The day she had finally decided to ask her out, she was nowhere to be found? Trini was sure that the universe must hate her. Then she saw the girl, wearing dark black pants and a vibrant green jacket that hugged her in the most glorious way, Trini saw that girl walk over to her. 

 

“Hey,” the girl said, and her voice sounded like music to Trini’s ears. 

 

“H-hey,” Trini barely managed to gush out. Zack wore a smirk and his eyes seemed to say, ‘Sure you don’t want those pick up lines.’ Trini flashed a look towards him that clearly meant, ‘Shut up,’

 

The girl in green tilted her head and smiled. “So, do you want to sit with me … Dee-Dee?”

 

Zack coughed out a laugh and Trini shot a deadly glare his way. “Um, actually, my name is—”

 

“Trini, I know.” The girls eyes flitted to Zack. “Your friend here told me … a lot about you.”

 

Trini’s head spun around to look at Zack who simply shrugged his shoulder. Trini didn’t know whether to glare or punch him so she decided to give him a grateful smile that they both knew meant, ‘Thank you,’

 

“So, you want to sit with me?”

 

“Um, yes. Of course!” Trini cringed over how lame that sounded.

 

“Great,” The girl turned around and started to walk toward her table motioning for Trini to follow.

 

“Uh,” The girl stopped at Trini’s voice and turned her head around. “I don’t know your name.”

 

The girl clad in green wore a mischievous smile. “Sit with me and we’ll see if you earn it.”

 

Trini blushed and began to follow after the girl. She looked back at Zack who was staring at the pair with the most triumphant expression that Trini had ever seen. His face seemed to say, ‘Go get her, Tiger.’ Trini smiled back, ‘I will.’

 

After about a week of the mysterious girl in green and Trini sitting together they shared their first kiss. Eventually the entire school learned of their relationship and gossip spread once again like a forest fire. Was Trini cheating on Zach? Was Zach a beard? Did Zach watch? That last rumor left both Trini and Zack extremely uncomfortable, but soon everyone learned the truth. Zack and Trini never dated, they were simply a pair of good friends. But even that wasn’t the full truth, because Zack and Trini were more than friends, they were family.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely loved Zack and Trini's relationship in the movie. They both really bonded together and by the end of the movie I loved their relationship. I hope to see a lot more Brotp moments for them!
> 
> Beard: Someone who dates someone who is a homosexual so that people don't suspect that said homosexual is in fact a homosexual.


End file.
